


What Lovers Do

by batgirl856



Series: Never Fell Out of Love With You [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidentally got sucked into a jaybabs wormhole, Batman Eternal got me messed up, Clubbing, F/M, I actually love the song mentioned, I suck at drawn out plots, I'm not sure why this developed so quickly, I'm still trying to decide if Babs if fake drunk or drunk for real, Making Out, best if you listen to the song while reading, jaybabs vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirl856/pseuds/batgirl856
Summary: Jason and Barbara have been doing this dance for weeks now. Jason wants answers, but Babs is just looking for a good time tonight.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Series: Never Fell Out of Love With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from brain damage because I ship dickbabs and jaybabs, but I feel like I'm betraying one. Anyways, this was inspired by the song "What Lovers Do" by Maroon 5. Ignore the fact that I'm publishing this at 1 am.

Jason Todd was fed up. He and Barbara had been doing this dance for weeks now. A stolen kiss here, maybe a rooftop make out session that ended way too early, a flirty remark there, but honestly? Jason was so confused. That's why when Babs texted him asking to meet up at a nightclub in Burnside tonight he was quick to say yes, but soon after confused once again by what it meant. Was it a date? Was it a regular friend hang out? Well, he'd find out soon.

A few hours later he pulled up to the nightclub "Insomnia" wondering what was in store. Then, he saw her in that little black skirt with a dark blue sparkly halter top and whatever random thoughts or fantasies were replaced with something else. She saw him and was the first to speak.

"Hey Jaybird," she sauntered over to him. "Thanks for meeting me here." 

"Hey Barbie," he replied trying not to openly ogle over her body.

"Like what you see?" she asked, twirling around.

"Depends..." he said

"On?"

"Do you like what you see?" he asked her the same question, even mocking the twirl.

"Mm, well it's a bit bland and basically what you ALWAYS wear, but I guess it's fine..." She shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, umm sorry I didn't know whether to dress up or not..." he mumbled.

"Jason I was just kidding!" she laughed as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"..."

"No, really! I love the way you dress! How 'bout we head inside?" She hooked her arm in his and led him inside the club.

They made their way over to the bar where Jason ordered two martinis. And then some more.

"Barbie, what's this about?" Jason questioned.

"What is what about, Jason? I'm here to have fun, let's dance!" She dragged him by the lapels of his jacket.

"Barbieeeeeee," he growled.

"Jayyyyy," she groaned.

"I wanted to-" he stopped as she began grinding her hips against his. "Barb - please..."

"Hmmmmm?" She moved her nose and lips to his neck, lightly nuzzling him. Damn, if that didn't feel good in time with her hips.

As a new song started playing, Barbara recognized it immediately as "What Lovers Do" by Maroon 5.

"Jason I love this song!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly.

Jason didn't know the song well, but he had heard it before. The lyrics went:

"Say, say, say, hey, hey, now baby,  
Oh mama don't play now baby,  
Say, say, say, hey, hey, now baby,  
Said let's get one thing straight now baby,"

Jason thought about more than one thing needed to get straightened out between him and Barbara. She still had her arms around his neck, but was now swaying her hips to the music.

"Tell me, tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
I'll bet the house on you, am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?  
You gotta tell me if you love me or not, love me or not, love me or not?  
Been wishin' for you, am I lucky or not, lucky or not, lucky or not?"

Damn. Those were good questions. He wished he had the courage to ask them to Barbara. 

"Maybe some liquid courage would help," he mumbled. "I'm gonna head back over to the bar, okay Barbie?" With that he turned around and left her to her dancing.

He ordered a beer as the chorus of the song kicked in:

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, been wishin' for you  
Ooh, ooh  
Tryna do what lovers do ooh"

By the time he finished his drink, the song had ended and he saw Barbara walking over to him. Okay, round two of trying (and failing) to get answers was about to begin, until she walked past him and ordered a round of vodka shots.

"Whoa there," he said as she downed 4 shots. "Maybe not so much at once?"

She flicked him in the side of his head. "You're always worrying about me, it's actually kinda cute." Then she pulled him in for a kiss that quickly deepened and became heated. 

Rather than make out at a random bar at a random nightclub, Jason paid the tab, grabbed his keys, and led her out the door to his car. They were civil people, so they made out in the car instead, all of his questions far from his mind. Maybe he'd get to ask them later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mad respect for people who can actually write decent plots. Anyways leave you thoughts in the comments, this is my first attempt at jaybabs so I want to know how I did.


End file.
